


Testosterone

by ElenirLachlagos



Series: Oxytocin [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Communication, Implied/Referenced Anal Fingering, M/M, Microfic, don't do this at home, klance, they need to let off some steam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenirLachlagos/pseuds/ElenirLachlagos
Summary: Lance and Keith accidently discovered a way to let off some steam. Lance is getting creative. And bolder.





	Testosterone

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at writing something smut-ish. There's hardly anything and I was still embarrassed at myself...
> 
> Many thanks to my three beta-readers:  
> [eyeofthetimelord](https://eyeofthetimelord.tumblr.com)  
> [MatveySunflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatveySunflower)  
> [Josephine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingtiltheworldends)

It was always Lances room. And always, Keith left straight away.

The first time it happened was after a particularly close call on a dangerous mission.  
Afterwards, Keith practically fled from his room. He didn’t even bother to dress completely. It was pure luck nobody saw him.  
Lance couldn’t blame him because he himself was in a state of emotional uproar. It had felt amazing - wild, hot, uncontrolled - but then he’d also felt confused. He’d never considered men as possible sexual partners until then. He guessed the contact with aliens reduced the shock when he realized he wasn’t averse to it the least.

Lance had no experience with guys at all and less experience with women than he would like and pretended to.  
He wasn’t sure about Keith. But, as with everything remotely physical, he was good at it.

Oh, and that _body_.  
He was muscular but not broad, more defined than buff. Paired with a hidden strength and a way to move with deadly elegance. A skin so fair that in the most delicate places you could see the veins underneath forming an intricate blue pattern. A faint musky scent you could only smell when you were really close. Gentle hills and valleys glistening with sweat in the low light. Deep gray eyes with hues of indigo and violet.  
And though he’d never admit it where anyone could hear, Lance even liked the hair - it looked damn sexy when it kept falling over his eyes.

Lance of course was prone to babbling. Frequently in Spanish.  
Keith himself was surprisingly loud. Thankfully the Castle walls were soundproof. And Lance had to admit he loved it. Keith’s lustful moans made hot and cold tremors run through his body.

Other than that they don’t talk much.  
Though, since their first “off-duty” encounter and Lances short bout of post-coital panic, Keith made sure to always check whether Lance is okay with whatever he’s doing.  
And he’s more than okay with it. Often enough he initiated their secret encounters himself.

Their shadow relationship had been advancing pretty fast, certainly faster than their public one.  
Especially since Lance figured out how to make lube two weeks ago. Luckily his search for ingredients didn’t raise any suspicion with the others because Lance had mastered self-made cosmetics using alien substances pretty fast and nearly without any accidents.

But Keiths quick leaving every time unsettled Lance.  
He didn’t understand why he ran or why he always came back.

And sometimes it made Lance so angry that he considered taking his bayard and blasting a hole through the wall separating their rooms. But that would certainly raise questions and Coran wouldn’t be too happy about it.  
Sometimes he felt deeply and inexplicably miserable, crying himself to sleep.  
Most of the time he gave himself a selfcare treatment after cleaning up, trying not to think too much and just savour the pleasant afterglow.

But tonight - tonight Lance felt unusually giddy. Even though Keith had fled his room in nearly the same rush as the very first time, hardly dressed, Lance didn’t feel any frustration.  
He quietly hummed a melody to himself while putting on his night cream.

He couldn’t deny that he enjoyed what Keith did to him. His hands and his lips and his tongue made Lance shiver with lust.  
But this time he’d switched their roles a little. He’d pinned the other man down and without taking his eyes from Keiths face trailed his tongue from his collarbones down to his hips. But instead of the blowjob Keith no doubt anticipated, Lance lubed up his finger and probed his entry. And to Lances surprise, after an astonished gasp, Keith let him continue exploring.  
And when Lance had found his prostate, santo dios, was he rewarded for his audacity.

He’d loved to see Keith lose control so completely. And the noises he’d made! It felt exhilarating being able to do this to him, to turn one of the most feared fighters in the galaxy into an absolute helpless mess. And he felt euphoric to be the one who was allowed to, the one Keith would trust enough to let down all of his guards like that.  
It gave him a strange sort of confidence and made him feel like he was glowing from the inside.

Tonight Lance smiled to himself as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what's up with Keith? Maybe I'll get around to writing that sometime.  
> I also want to write about that one accident Lance did actually have while experimenting with alien substances. (If you have ideas or suggestions, feel free to leave a comment.)
> 
> Someday... someday I will be able to think of an actual plot and not only seperate scenes. Bear with me until then. 🙇


End file.
